Kissed by Black
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: Sirius is killed by Bellatrix but when he fell through the veil he ended up in our world... where Harry Potter is a fictional character and where he is married! Please review! Constructive feedback always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Kissed by Black

Amber and Ruby

Diclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter!

_Preface_

I opened the last parcel, wrapped in red paper, from Hermione. It was a book titled _The husband_ by Catherine S. I raised an eyebrow at the teenager. She grinned and said, 'It's really good… a muggle bestseller. You'll like it.'

'It's not romance, is it?' I asked. I wasn't the reader type. That was Lupin.

'No. Adventure.' Hermione's look was expectant. I hated to disappoint her.

'Thank you,' I said. I was really curious. What made Hermione Granger buy me a book? I glanced at Harry, dressed in Molly's knitted jumper, and remembered about James. They looked alike. Sometimes it was creepy.

_**Chapter One;**_

'Avada kadavra!' she roared. I saw the green light and then blackness. My neck was throbbing and my throat was sore. I heard the shower running. I smelled toast. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and found myself in a spacious double bed. I was confused. Bellatrix killed me… this wasn't heaven, was it? I got up and noticed that I was naked. Quickly, I grabbed some pants from an opened drawer and looked at the mirror. My heart leapt. My long hair was gone; instead it was short and well cropped. Yet, I looked the same. Where was I? I needed to find my wand. Then something on a shelf caught my eyes. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of _Azkabanby J.K. Rowling. I opened the book; _To the biggest HP fan I've ever seen. And to the most loving husband… from your wife; Selene. _Surely, this book didn't belong to me. Sirius Black was a proud bachelor. Well, Sirius Black was a fictional character. So, if I wasn't real… could the others see me? Maybe, I was a ghost? But, I didn't remember choosing. Maybe I didn't die. Maybe, I was in a concussion and I was dreaming that Harry Potter was a book, that I was married…

'Simon? Are you up?' Then a gorgeous woman, not older than thirty, appeared in a long green dress. She was a bit plumb but not too fat. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was wet and dripping in front of her dress. She raised an eyebrow at me.

'Hello… Selene?' I said expectantly. She glared at me.

'What are you playing at Simon? I'm not in a mood… and if you ever get drunk again!'

'Drunk?' I asked.

'Yes! Drunk! Do you remember?'

I shook my head. She sighed and sat on the bed. 'Well… you were really happy about the baby… ended getting drunk. At least Mario had the tendency to drive us here!'

'Baby? What baby?' I asked. Selene's eyes widened. She started stuttering. Her face turned red. She punched my shoulder.

'Are you still drunk, you bloody idiot!' Her eyes gave me shivers. I realised the small bump on her stomach… I decided to give it a go.

'No, love. Just joking! I'm really happy about our baby. Well, I hope she's good looking as me!'

She cracked a smile.

'I apologize for… getting drunk.'

'Only YOU manage to get drunk without getting a hangover!' She said and walked towards me. Her hand touched my face and she kissed my cheek. I gave her a small smile as her chubby fingers lingered on my cheek.

'I'm not sure about the hangover bit… I'm pretty, well, confused,' I admitted.

She raised an eyebrow at me. 'Well, I'm going to buy some painkillers… don't forget your toast,' she added and walked out of the room. I remained there. So, I was Simon and married to Selene and was going to be a father… and Harry Potter, my grandson, was a hero of… my favourite book? I glanced around the room and saw something moving in a box. TV? No sound was coming out of it. Then, I remembered Arthur's remote control. I glanced around the room and saw the small box. Volume. Plus. Sound.

_Well, it is not a big surprise that Daniel Radcliffe…_

Then I saw Harry… no, it wasn't him. His eyes were blue. He was wearing school robes… and glasses. What was this?

'Hey, I forgot my purse! What are you doing?'

'Watching TV?' I answered. Selene rolled her eyes and gazed at the box. 'He's cute!'

I bit my inside cheek and she frowned. 'Simon, are you alright?' Her voice was soft and her eyes showed concern. I sighed. Maybe this was a dream… I knew it was a dream. I knew nothing about Simon but knew everything about Sirius.

'I'm Sirius Black,' I tried. Selene raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah… see you in a few minutes.' Then she leaned in and whispered; 'And I'm Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Food. I needed food. I started eating the toast and reading Harry Potter. Selene gave me the pain killers when she arrived and sat next to me.

'Simon?' Her voice was quiet. I looked up from the book. 'Mum called.'

'Mine?' Selene chuckled. 'No… mine! She…'

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Well, she wants to stay here.'

'Here? With us? Aren't we like married?'

Selene flushed. 'I know… she wants to help with the baby.'

'Well, we don't need her here… I mean, you don't look happy by the situation love,' I answered. She wiped her eyes. 'I wish that she'll stop being a bitch about this whole situation,' she replied. 'I mean, it's not my fault that I couldn't get pregnant.'

I hugged my wife; Simon's wife. 'Don't worry… I'll call her and tell her we're ok.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' I replied. Then, Selene got up and handed me a pink device. What? She huffed and pressed a few buttons. I put it near my ear and listened to the sounds.

'When did she call?'

'This morning at six.'

'At six! Dammit- '

_Hello, Anna Wood here._

'I'm Sirius; I mean I'm Simon and I seriously need to speak to my mother in law.'

_Ah, Simon. What do you need? I'm really busy and I don't need you mutt to waste my time. I don't know how my dear Selene even breathes from the same air that you do._

'Did you just offend me ma'am?'

_Yes, stupid boy! Now I must really-_

'Listen, we decided that you're not coming here helping with the baby.'

_What? Ah, so my dear Selene didn't even have the guts to call herself. I bet she's next to you. I want to speak to her._

'No, our decision is final.'

_She's a barren. She should have married that boy from Italy and-_

'Bye Ms. Anne Wood. And by the way, go to hell.'

I gave the device to Selene. 'That went well,' she said sarcastically. 'Are you sure that that wasn't my mother?' Selene nodded and took my hand. She kissed it.

'I love you… I want you.'

'What?!'

Her lips met mine but I was frozen. I didn't fancy Selene and two, I was still worried about my identity. I pulled away. Her breath hitched and she looked at me.

'There's someone else, right? You gave up on me, right? You pity me; that's why you're with me!'

Before I could respond, Selene ran out of the room. I sighed and ran after her. 'Selene! I'm…'

Then, I watched her as she stumbled and fell down the stairs.

**So, that's our first chapter. Review and tell us what you think…**

**Read more of our stories on our Profile; Twilight, Harry Potter and Ip Man!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kissed by Black

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Harry Potter….

Chapter Two

The sight of Selene's red face and sweaty hair made my inner self feel guilty. The silence was thick. The baby was gone. She didn't speak, she didn't blame be… she just sat there with her eyes red and fixed on me.

'Selene, I'm sorry,' I said. Her eyes flickered.

'Of course you are! We lost our baby!'

'No, I mean yes…. I mean… I…'

Selene motioned me towards her. I walked towards her and sat on the bed. Her thumb stroked my arm.

'I'm sorry for acting so bitchy… I just feel so lonely sometimes. I feel… insecure. I wonder if you still think of me… pretty. It's just that ever since her death, we changed.'

I felt frustrated. Who died? Was I sick? I decided to ask Selene; 'Do you wonder if Sirius Black…'

Selene coughed. 'I just confess my feelings and you just wonder about Sirius freakin' Black!'

'Well, I just thought that there's no use crying over spilled milk.'

'I know Simon. I know. But yesterday you were drinking. You were celebrating that you were going to be a father… I lost a son. My second baby… Our second baby!' Her voice broke. I held her in a hug.

'It's going to be ok. Don't worry. Padfoot is here.'

I heard her scoff. 'I love you…'

'I…too.' I heard her sniffling. 'What about Sirius Black?' she said. I looked at her. She was still crying. Was she trying to distract herself?

'Well, what if when he fell through the veil, he didn't die… what if he was transported into another world?'

Selene looked at me. 'What if he fell in love with someone!?'

I shook my head. 'Sirius Black is a proud bachelor.'

'I know… but that's why fanfiction exist, right?'

'Fanfiction?'

'Yeah, that site I showed you on Sat. The one I spend lots of time writing on.'

'I don't remember.'

'It's not important,' she sighed and then closed her eyes. 'You must hate me for being a barren.'

My eyes widened. Why was she tormenting herself… I mean, it wasn't Selene's fault that she fell. But then losing those close to us made one feel helpless. James… oh, how I wish he was here. And Remus! He would know how I ended up here in the first place.

'Listen Sel. I am your husband and I don't hate you. I… love you,' I said. Her eyes narrowed slightly, then she closed her eyes and snored softly. I sat there. Then I felt my foot aching. I needed to walk.

The corridors were long. Nurses and doctors walked along them and patients too… and their families.

'…it's just plain stupid, spending time writing on that site.'

'It's not Mum. You know, it helps me improve my English.'

'As if! You just read lemons or what you call those…'

'I don't. Fanfiction is ok.'

Fanfiction! I looked at the teenager with cast on her left hand. 'What's fanfiction?' I flop next to the teenager after her mother disappeared.

'Er… who are you?'

'Sirius… Simon.'

'Ok… You know… Er… you look a lot like Sirius Black. You're not …?'

'Nope. But can you explain what fanfiction is and about…'

'Er… For example, I've read Twilight…'

'Twilight?'

'Yeah, where a vampire fell in love with a human… but I wonder what would have happened if Edward has changed Bella into a vampire at the ballet studio…'

'So, you alter the ending?'

'Sort of. I mean, my sister is a great Harry Potter fan… she wrote a fanfiction about: What if Harry Potter was sorted in Slytherin? I mean, fanfiction is perfect.'

I nodded. 'Have… well is there any fanfiction where Sirius Black didn't die?'

'Suppose… why?'

'Well, it's nothing. Goodbye Ms-?'

'I'm Abriana.'

'Well, goodbye Abriana.'

Abriana grinned and I grinned back. Fanfiction was the answer to my problems, well, I just hoped.

**Thanks for reading. Drop a review ;)**


End file.
